


Seriously Not How I Planned It

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Show and Tell [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Eddie realized, after a year and a half together, they'd never talked about marriage. No time like the present.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Show and Tell [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766488
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	Seriously Not How I Planned It

**Author's Note:**

> Tis I, CJ, who feels like she hasn't posted in forever. This is the end of the Show and Tell Series (that has been planned, I'll say). Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I hope this is a satisfying conclusion to two boys talking about their feelings.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Check out me [tumblr](http://madamewriterofwrongs.tumblr.com)

He rolled his thumb in circles across his boyfriend’s calf, reading the tales his skin told of the life the man had lived. Each bump and hair scraped at the pads of his fingers as if his very cells were begging him to stay. He painted mountains and valleys in the scars on his leg. With each circle, he pressed against the muscles knotted underneath, coaxing them – and Buck – to relax. Slowly, slowly, his world narrowed to Buck and skin and steady breath. Somewhere in front of him, the television screen flashed in time with the action sequence, and the sounds of explosions rang through his ears in a way that somehow comforted him. Beneath him, his boyfriend no longer fiddled restlessly with the fabric of the couch, soothed, instead by the steady massaging of his leg. The scars were fading – no longer the angry red they once were – and Eddie knew that if he checked his own shoulder and hand, he’d find the same pink skin puckered. Their skin had never been smooth but it told the story of their life apart and together. For that simple fact, Eddie was grateful for the scars he continued to trace against his partner’s flesh.

Tonight was a quiet night – a rare night for them both – as Christopher laid in bed reading ‘just one more chapter’ before inevitably falling asleep with the fourth chapter open on his chest. From the living room, the couple could see the shadow of light from the boy’s bedroom still casting shapes upon the wall. Later, they would both stumble down the hallway, and Buck would fondly watch as Eddie picked the book from the ground and kissed his son’s hair. It was a routine they’d built in their eighteen months together.

One year of living together had only strengthened their bond (their ability to work side by side) and now, that synchronicity followed them home. One of them would make lunches while one of them settled the ten-year-old into bed. One of them washed dishes while the other one dried. Eddie did laundry while Buck made fun of him for still not being able to fold a fitted sheet (his one domestic skill that had absolutely no other use but he was proud to possess). 

Life between them was settled and, for the first time in both their lives, there was a sense of calm. The pair still faced unexpected challenges and dangers on a daily basis, they still worked together to raise a growing child with challenges of his own, and there were more than a few days where their disagreements nearly sent them to bed alone. But, much to Bobby’s chagrin, eighteen months had only made them more stubborn. They were determined, above all else, to work through whatever mess in which they found themselves.

One time, it had been Buck’s inability to tinfoil their leftovers (thus letting the lasagna harden and thus ruin their lunch for the next day). Once, it had been Eddie’s forgetfulness when it came to scheduled date nights. The worst had been when Eddie’s parents unexpectedly came to town for Abuela's birthday. Another time, Buck had apologized profusely for turning on Eddie’s ‘find my friend’ tracker during a particularly long midnight run. Neither could agree whose fault it was, only that they would have to keep track of who filled up the gas tank last after one loud discussion on the side of the highway.

Every argument ended the same way: “I’m sorry. I love you. Thank you.”

They were stubborn idiots who had decided they’d rather be stubborn together than miserable apart. And, for them, it worked. They ran through fire side by side, and came home to the calming waters of one another’s embrace.

Eddie’s thoughts drifted to the skin under his fingertips – to the man he embraced with his entire being. Being with Buck was  _ electric _ . Their sex-life had only suffered from a loss of stamina on long nights but even then, the touch of his partner could still send fire through his skin. At the station – and on quiet nights – there was less of a boiling fire and more of a simmering contentment, a surety bubbling just under the surface that meant everything would be all right.

No matter the trials, he was certain of this relationship he’d built with his partner in every way.

How rare it was, Eddie thought, to find someone who fit into every aspect of his life: his work, his home, his family. Christopher had asked him last night, while Buck was busy trying to scrounge something to pack for his lunch, when Buck and Eddie were getting married.

It was not the first time the idea of marriage had crossed Eddie’s mind. Christopher was not the first person to ask him when he’d put a ring on his partner’s finger. More often than not, he’d brush off their teasing questions and let the thought pass him by. Buck had never brought up the subject of marriage and neither had Eddie. The two of them were committed to one another – stubborn as ever – so was a ring truly necessary?

A warm hand crept across Eddie’s until they were laced together, stilling his mindless massaging. Buck’s eyes were still watching the screen but his mind and his smile had drifted backwards, trained on Eddie.

“What are you thinking about?”

It seemed only natural that Buck had sensed his partner’s distraction. Even before their relationship began, there had been a connection that modern scientists couldn’t describe (though Hen had drunkenly called it ‘heart eyes’ one night and the concept had stuck). They couldn’t always fix it, they couldn’t always identify the problem, but they could always feel the shift.

“I’m just happy.”

Three words and yet Eddie couldn’t remember the last time he’d said them out loud and sincerely meant them.

Buck rolled his head to face Eddie, blue eyes shining with amusement. “You have to think about being happy?”

His chuckle shook the couch and brought out a softer smile in his partner. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Buck, but our lives are a little hectic.” The man’s hands were calloused and familiar under his touch; warm. “Sometimes I have to remind myself to pause and enjoy the quiet moments.”

“That makes sense.” When he returned to the television, Buck’s smile lingered and his hand stayed firm as an anchor. He loved those hands – in truth, he loved every part of his partner. In his sappiest moments, he wondered if he could wax poetic about Buck’s back muscles but even at his most closed off, he loved those hands.

They were long, dexterous, and firm. They healed and helped and held; his hands were built to create and Eddie let himself wonder, for the second time tonight, whether they could create a life with him. He traced the skin of his ring finger with a careful eye, seeing the glint of a gold band in his mind. What would it feel like to wake up next to someone he loved again? How would things change if he had someone by his side who worried about him? Would they share a last name or would they maintain a professional front – a uniform they could take off at the end of the day? Would anything change between them if they exchanged a gold band and promised forever? 

“Have you ever thought about getting married?”

“God no.” Buck’s snort of disbelief pulled him away from his contemplation, but the man stayed staring at the television screen, his mind only half-focused on their conversation. “I mean, I’ve thought about it. But between my parents and Maddie and Doug, I didn’t exactly have good role models growing up. And then I moved to L.A. and I wasn’t really interested in long term relationships – until now.” He squeezed their shared connection but still barely strayed from the action on the screen. “But I don’t know; it’s never been a priority in my life. I’m perfectly happy where I am.”

He hadn’t thought of it that way. Again, he asked himself: did he really need a ring? They had been in each other’s lives nearly longer than he’d been in Shannon’s and his faith hadn’t wavered since their second date. If his partner wasn’t interested in getting married, then why should he?

Eddie returned to the movie that had so enraptured Buck’s attention and settled into their quiet night.

“Good to know.”

* * *

Buck would never say that he loved chores, but there was something methodical about scrubbing pots and hanging them to dry that had soothed him since he’d gotten his first apartment.

The walls had been peeling and smelt of some mix between bird poop and tequila (his sympathies to whoever had the place before him) but it had been his. And once a week – if he remembered – he would wash the dishes while listening to Mr. Krasinski playing old German records next door.

He enjoyed the repetitive motion, he realized during one afternoon of contemplative washing. It allowed his mind to fill with all the thoughts he’d let pass while engrossed in whatever task had come before. Sometimes, his thoughts would fill so high that they burst from his fingertips and he’d have to tune in to someone else’s world for a while until he could put them all away again. When that happened, he was grateful to be surrounded by friends and family long-used to a world filled with noise. They’d share their days or debate serious or trivial matters in equal turn, and Buck could come and go as he pleased.

He was particularly grateful to have Eddie in his life. The journey had not been straight or smooth, but things between them felt…

Settled seemed like a negative word. Secure, perhaps, was better. They were secure in their relationship and he believed Eddie when he said he was happy. He felt happy as well, a rarity in his life. They’d been together for a year and a half but it felt like so much longer.

_ How much longer can it last? _

It would last however long it lasted, Buck reminded his inner voice. If they broke up tomorrow, he would still be grateful for the time they’d had together. But it didn’t feel like it would end tomorrow. Of course, he was forced to work from his feelings alone, as they hadn’t talked about the concept of forever. What would forever feel like? Did Eddie want forever?

There was a time he would have sworn off marriage completely. He’d seen the ways it could go horribly wrong and he was determined never to tempt fate by settling down. Then, as all things, he’d changed. The concept of marriage wasn’t completely terrifying, in fact, it almost felt like a challenge. If he could defy the odds, perhaps there was hope in the world after all. After a few years of meeting girls who (as Maddie had said) fled the country or state, he put his defiance on the backburner and settled for finding a relationship that didn’t need to fit a label; it just needed to fit into his life.

And then he’d found Eddie. Eddie, who fit into every part of his life and with whom he’d never felt more secure in a relationship. If anyone one was worth changing his mind again, it would be Eddie. But they’d never talked about it. At least not until…

The pan slipped out of his hands and the world came crashing down with him.

“Oh my god.” Buck found his partner’s eyes in a crowded room and found himself too stunned to blink. “Oh my god you were going to propose.”

“What?”

Eddie shot up from his position at the couch, chest hitched and limbs frozen. Around them, other members of the 118 sent frantic glances, hoping to glean more information; but there was only Buck and Eddie.

The man at the sink circled the corner of the island, his eyes locked on his partner as he held out his sudsy hands in surrender. How had he not realized? “Last night, you were going to propose and I told you I never wanted to get married. Eddie I’m so”

“We’re good.” The former medic cut him off with a gentle nod and a wave of his hand. “I wasn’t. I mean, we’ve never talked about it so I wanted to know where you stood on the subject and now, I know, and it’s all good.”

Buck prided himself on his ability to read Eddie better than anyone, and his eyes seemed sincere. He meant what he said. He supported Buck in his decision not to marry, except Buck hadn’t meant to say what he’d said last night. Well, he had (he meant what he’d said, marriage was not high on his list of priorities given his family history), but with new context, he might have worded his answer differently.

“I didn’t mean to shut you down, I’m sorry.” Because, at the edge of his mind, something bloomed and spread until it filled his chest with warmth. A realization hidden between the words. “Are you really ready to…with me?”

Eddie shrugged – though he failed to hide the smile that revealed his secrets. “Maybe?” he answered coyly. “But if you don’t want to, I’m fine. Promise.” He started moving before he’d even finished speaking. “Now, if you’ll excuse me: I gotta hit the head before the alarm goes off.”

The overwhelming urge to  _ keep _ and  _ hold _ suddenly overtook Buck’s body and he found himself stumbling to catching his partner. Their conversation wasn’t nearly finished – though they most certainly should not continue it in the presence of their coworkers – but the idea of watching Eddie walk away after realizing how close they were to the edge of something new, seemed impossible.

“Marry me.”

The space between Buck and Eddie was a lifetime. They stood frozen in place, one with a foot on the top stair, and the other one at the far end of the dinner table, fairly bouncing on his toes with the urge to run.

_ Run away or run towards? _

As Eddie turned to face his partner, mouth open with a million questions, the world stood still. The silence in the room was deadly. Despite the crowds gathered around the station to hear the answer to his request, the sound of Los Angeles traffic in the distance was the only discernible sound. Even that seemed dimmer than usual, as if the city itself was waiting. Whatever Eddie said next would tip them over the precipice.

The sound of the fire alarm pulled air into Buck’s lungs much too quickly. He was certain he’d jumped when it rang but he couldn’t feel the ground beneath him, half hoping Eddie would ignore their job and answer him anyways. A line of firefighters crossed their vision as they made their way to their duties, and he found his mind pulled towards the life he’d chosen. His duty was to save people – to answer the call no matter when it rang. Whatever Eddie’s answer, it could wait until then.

His partner in all things, gave a nod accompanied by a soft smile reserved only for quiet nights. He understood and agreed, and Buck’s heart eased just enough. After a look that promised their conversation was far from finished, the pair ran off together.

* * *

There were many times in the history of Buck’s time as a firefighter where the ladder truck roared with a deafening silence. Every time, his mind had been so consumed with thoughts of loss, he could barely hear the engine, and yet he knew that every member of the 118 was in the same position. Then, the silence was heavy, weighed them down until they could flee the truck and return to the safety of the station – where they could shake away the guilt and pain in whatever way they needed.

This silence that followed the crew home after his outburst was different than any Buck had ever experienced.

All eyes were on the pair of them – partners in all things – as they sat across from one another and stared out at the world passing them by. His teammates and friends hadn’t stopped staring since the alarm had interrupted Buck’s rather enormous declaration in the middle of the station.

_ What were you thinking? _

_ I was thinking that I love him and want to marry him. _

Timing had never been a friend to Evan Buckley (it had barely been an acquaintance) but waiting through a routine call, and suffering the indignity of an uncomfortable silence there and back, was cruel and unusual punishment from a universe that was frenemies with him at best.

Eddie clearly hadn’t been faring much better. His lips had never puckered so tightly, nor his limbs sat so still. His mind was running ahead of him, patiently waiting at the station for his body to return so he could sneak Buck off to some distant corner and talk with him properly.

The supply closet on the other side of the changing rooms was rarely used – except by them the one time Buck had insisted he just couldn’t keep his hands to himself. They needed privacy for this conversation and even Eddie could admit, this couldn’t wait until they got home.

_ He proposed. In the middle of the station. What the hell? _

The panic in Buck’s eyes when he realized what Eddie had been talking about last night was almost comical. It was his own fault for not seeing how distracted he was, but Buck’s answer had seemed honest and Eddie interpreted it as such. But for him to propose – well, shout a request – in the middle of the station: What did that mean?

“You guys should just talk about it now because you know we’re going to be trying to listen in when we get back.”

The pair turned in unison to face Chimney, who wore a cocky smirk that said ‘Maddie will definitely be hearing about this before you have a chance to tell her’. Buck had never regretted seeing his sister happily dating his friend until this very moment.

It was awkward enough that everyone had heard his outburst, but the man was right: everyone would be waiting to hear the outcome of their conversation and there would be no peace until they did. And besides that, Buck was anxious to finish what they’d started and Eddie clearly was as well.

No time like the present.

Eddie’s chest nearly expanded out of his turnout coat for the deep breath he summoned to steady his nerves. With a practiced exhale, the firefighter rolled off his seat to kneel in front of Buck, removing first his headset and then his partner’s. He wrapped his hands around his partner’s knees as Buck tossed both units aside, allotting them as much privacy as they would likely be able to get. For a moment, Eddie marveled at the placement of his palm barely encircling his partner’s kneecap. Eddie had never thought of himself as small but being with Buck felt almost all consuming.

A life with him would be just as fulfilling.

“You didn’t need to say  _ that _ just because you thought you hurt my feelings. I don’t need a ring and a piece of paper to know that you’re mine.” Even as he spoke, the words settled in his heart and he replaced the feeling of loss with contentment.

Buck kept his eyes on Eddie’s, ignoring the crowd of family gathered to watch what could be the shift in his life. Except, it wouldn’t be much of a shift would it? “But you want it.”

His shrug was accompanied by a soft smile, as thoughts of a new life filtered through like sunlight. “Yeah, I mean, that’s how it is. You meet, you fall in love, you get married. Or you get pregnant first, but I think we’re safe on that one.” The mischievous smirk that grew was one that Carla swore Eddie learned from him (but Buck knew better).

“We haven’t used protection in a long time.” He countered, earning an eye roll hidden behind his partner’s smile.

Eddie loved his sense of humor – even as he acknowledged it as a deflection. In his own way, Buck was right: they had been serious about one another for a long time. He adjusted his knees to enclose careful fingers around Buck’s. Those hands he loved beyond measure. As he spoke, he found himself playing with the digits, pulling at the skin and rolling his palm, allowing himself to reignite the vision of gleaming gold.

“To me, it seemed like the next step: to put a ring on your finger and let the whole world know that you’re mine. To be able to walk down the street and have strangers know that we’re committed to each other. To know that Christopher is taken care of if anything ever happened to me. I know you love that kid like your own and you would look after him as best you could. But there are only so many rights a same-sex, unmarried couple can get.” He’d done the research when he was changing Christopher’s guardianship, he knew how hard it would be for the two of them if anything ever happened to him.

“And I love you, I want to mark that in some way.” He held Buck’s eyes to expose his own sincerity. “But I don’t need it. You, and Christopher and me: we’re a family. I don’t need to marry you to know that.”

Even as the vision of gold faded away, Eddie smiled at the empty finger and felt just as much love knowing it was his.

“But you make it sound so nice.” There was laughter in Buck’s voice, accompanying an almost sinister playfulness. “And I do like the idea of being the only one who gets to touch you.”

For the rest of his life, Eddie would never fully understand his partner’s mind; he rolled his eyes despite his own amusement. “I’m pretty sure you don’t need a ring for that.”

“Yeah, but it means I can punch people if they try and hit on you.”

“I don’t think that’s in the marriage contract.”

“We can negotiate.”

Their eyes held and their smiles softened and for a moment, there was nothing else that existed between them. No years of trauma and pain, no regrets, no arguments, no first kiss, no romantic dates, no happiness at coming home to a house filled with love. There was Buck and Eddie. Nothing else mattered.

“Are you sure?” Eddie had said his piece and so had Buck, and they’d suddenly found themselves on opposite sides of a conversation they hadn’t fully had yet.

Buck gathered Eddie’s hands in one of his, leaving the other man breathless with wonder for what would undoubtedly not be the last time. Their connection remained steady as he spoke, and Eddie lost himself all over again at listening to his partner’s words.

“I am sure that I love you and I’m probably going to love you for the rest of my life.”

“Probably?”

“Shut up.” The slap Buck delivered could hardly be described as such but Eddie played along with a chuckle and a flinch and let him continue.

“I am sure that I will do whatever it takes to keep Christopher safe. I am sure that I want you to be happy. I am sure that I want to wake up next to you every morning. I am sure that I want to be with you and be yours. And if you’re ready to get married again, I’m sure that makes me very happy.” By the end of his explanation, Buck’s cheeks had stretched wide with the grin that seemed to overtake his entire body. It was blindingly bright, almost distracting from the way he leaned in to Eddie to add: “And I’m really starting to like the idea of being allowed to punch people.”

It took a strength Eddie never knew he possessed to keep his face as neutral as possible. As it was, his jaw quivered with the effort to suppress his smile, only leaving a soft upturn of his lips as evidence. The brown eyes that met Buck’s were sober and full – serious and sincere in a way that calmed Buck like nothing else.

“Then I guess my answer is yes.”

Buck smiled at his partner’s response, joy filling his lungs.

_ He said yes. Wait. _

“What?”

Eddie shook his head, his muscles failing in their duty to remain stalwart. “You proposed, I’m saying yes.”

The metaphorical sound of a record scratch played in Buck’s head as he did a double-take, trying to remember the conversation that had led them to this place – Eddie kneeling before him as they bumped along the streets of Los Angeles in a bright red fire truck.

Technically, Eddie hadn’t proposed marriage, simply insinuated a future where they might be married. Buck, on the other hand, had said the words (rather loudly) about an hour ago and had yet to receive a response.

But that was different. Somehow.

“No, this was your idea, I was just trying to stop you from walking away.”

Eddie groaned, knocking his head against their still-joined hands resting in Buck’s lap. “I really had to pee – and I still do, I’m gonna burst.” To demonstrate, the firefighter shifted on his heels, pulling a rather unattractive snort from his partner. Nonetheless, his expression softened as he spoke. “But that’s not the only reason you asked me to marry you.”

“No. It just made sense.” Buck confessed as softly as possible under the roar of the engine. He lifted their hands between them and held tightly, anchoring them both. For all the fears of the past he’d carried, for the chaotic paths his life had taken with and without someone by his side, for every reckless thing he’d ever done, he was certain about this.

“Eddie Diaz, will you marry me?”

The eyes gazing back reflected the same assurance without needing to hear his answer. “Yes, Buck, I will marry you.”

The emotion bubbling in his chest had no name he had ever come across in all his research – and yes, he’d researched what ‘love’ felt like, because he was so scared of misreading the signs some days that it kept him awake at night. The feeling expanded his heart out of his chest, beating like a beacon to the world. Aliens could probably see the ‘heart eyes’ Hen so often accused him of having. He could talk forever for the giddiness spreading through his arms – was this what a heart attack felt like? – and yet he could barely form a sentence. Later, after Eddie had finished tearfully laughing at him for his sappy explanation of this moment, he would recall the sigh of relief that he felt in his very soul.

_ He said yes. _

“Good.”

Eddie recalled the night he’d proposed to Shannon with, perhaps, too much vividity. He’d laid awake in Afghanistan, wondering if he’d made the right decision. He’d loved her, of course, but was he ready to be a husband – a father? It had been an altogether simple affair. He’d taken her to a nice restaurant, worn his nicest blazer (the one that didn’t have a tear in the cuff from the time he’d had to boost his truck after a bad job interview), and gotten down on one knee just before dessert. There had been smiles and tears and a free cheesecake and then they’d gone home to tell their parents.

With Buck, the exchange was over so quickly, he nearly missed it. One moment, he was assuring the man that they didn’t need to get married and the next, he was agreeing to be his husband.

_ It just made sense _ .

The part of him still dizzy from the day’s events passed a quizzical look filled with a startling giddiness. “So, we’re getting married?”

Buck played along, disbelieving himself that they’d gone from zero to engaged in such a short amount of time. They’d have to find rings – or talk about alternatives given their jobs – and start planning their wedding (hopefully Bobby would grant them vacation time for a honeymoon even though they’d taken off a fair bit for various appointments and sick days).

But none of that mattered. In the space between them, there was only Buck and Eddie, and a wondrous disbelief at the road that lay ahead. “I think we’re getting married.”

Saying it a second time – third time? He’d lost count – didn’t make the words sound any less unnatural to his ears. And yet, his heart had settled, no longer beating a samba out of his chest, and the world was right.

_ They were getting married. _

Of all the kisses in their relationship, their first as fiancés was not filled with the uncertainty and hope of a first, nor the passion of forgiveness, or the contentment of the early morning. And yet, it had them all. Eddie held Buck’s face in his hands, holding him as though there were any other place he’d rather be. His partner in all things held his wrists with the hands he’d come to adore, only parting once their smiles superseded their embrace.

Long before Eddie returned to his seat, and certainly before either of them had replaced their headsets over their ears, the sound of cheering could be heard through the truck. Admittedly, they were used to their friends’ teasing antics but even now, they couldn’t hide the warmth in their cheeks or the secret glances pulling them back together again and again.

Chimney had quickly become the liaison between the boys and the rest of the crew, constantly assigned to check up on them when it was deemed necessary. Such as the time they’d had their most difficult fight to date and Bobby had to verbally separate them at the station. Or when they’d both had a little too much to drink at the bar one night and decided to have a pushup competition during a rowdy rendition of ‘Sweet Child o Mine’. Or when one of them loudly asked the other’s hand in marriage right before the alarm rang, and then they’d chatted with their microphones off for a few minutes and came away with blinding smiles.

“You guys got it sorted?”

Again, the couple exchanged a long look that seemed to hold a thousand conversations and a million promises. Finally, Eddie declared: “We’re getting married.”

More cheers and applause rose; Hen slapped the ceiling and others stomped their feet, generally rocking the already jarring ride.

“Congratulations, you two.” Chimney slapped Buck’s shoulder, a warm look of pride crossing his face as he nodded. So, perhaps, Buck wasn’t so upset that his sister was dating this man whom he loved like a brother (although he vowed never to phrase it in that way ever again).

Once the chatter had lowered, Hen kept a stable hand on the ceiling as she asked: “So who ended up proposing for real?” which, from anyone else would have sounded suspicious, but Hen had a way with words (that is, Hen was better at lying than most others and it made her dangerous at playing poker).

Buck refused to admit that he puffed his chest when answering “I did.”

“Oh cool, good to know.” If Hen’s miraculous poker face hadn’t revealed any subterfuge (which it hadn’t), then Chimney’s oh-so-casual nod of disappointment would certainly have given away their entire agenda (which it had).

Eddie narrowed his eyes, confirming with a nod from Buck that they were on the same page. “You guys had a bet on it, didn’t you?”

It wasn’t an overall surprise to see the various stages of guilt on the faces of their coworkers (from Jackson’s shrunken blush, to Hen’s eye roll of pride) and, to be honest, it wasn’t the first time that there had been a betting pool at the 118. And it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

That wouldn’t stop them from ribbing their teammates for their ‘unprofessionalism’ any chance they got. Especially when Chimney’s faux-outrage was so outlandish.

“That is slanderous.” the paramedic declared. “To think we would bet on our friend’s happiness. Any money you see exchanging hands when we get back to the station is on a completely unrelated matter.”

Of course, the others laughed him off, and Buck found himself leaning back in his seat so he could kick at Eddie’s ankles. Where only a few moments ago, his partner had been anxiously stilled, he was now bouncing with excitement. Every time he caught Eddie’s eye, there was a smile and a blush to spare. No matter how settled and sure he felt in his decision, the flutter of anticipation kept him on his toes.

Eddie returned his smile with the same sweetness he felt, prompting the former medic to ask “So, who won?”

In near unison, the crew answered “Bobby.” earning a surprised murmur from both men.

“Really?” Buck and Bobby made eye contact through the rearview mirror and an understanding passed between them. Acceptance. Approval. Appreciation. A sliver more of sadness chipped away, replaced with the warmth of coming home.

Bobby smiled back, shrugging “I had faith.”

Eddie’s voice pulled his attention back to the company in the truck. As with all things; drawn together. “Did you guys make any other bets on our relationship?”

Chimney exchanged a knowing look with Hen, less guilt than they would have expected but certainly more mischief. “Just one and it’s still kind of ongoing because we don’t know the answer: who made the first move?”

_ Huh. _

“Yeah, we weren’t sure.” Hen continued as both men wandered away from the conversation, rewinding to a time without each other in their lives. “Because, to hear Chim tell it, when you were in that accident, you instigated the date talk.” She pointed at Eddie. “But then Maddie said that you were the one who actually initiated the dating.” A subtle nod from Buck confirmed her statement. “But then you guys had that infamous first kiss that started it all. So, who made the first move?”

‘Infamous’ might have been an over exaggeration. Eddie had told the story at one Christmas party; Buck had told it again at a family barbeque. One of them had told the bartender (who Maddie insisted was hitting on Buck until Eddie showed up and put his hand on his ass). One of them also told a victim while they were using the hydraulic spreader on an inverted car door.

The point was: it was not infamous so much as Buck and Eddie loved to tell anyone who would listen, the sordid beginnings of their relationship.

But upon closer inspection, there were details that had always been missing from their tale. Details which seemed to make all the difference and yet had never mattered.

_ Huh. _

Buck looked back at his fiancé (ignoring the absolute elation he felt at the thought) and shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know.” he admitted. “It just sort of happened.”

But Eddie’s face was something more pensive, a knowing smirk growing as he met his partner’s eye.

“I’m pretty sure Christopher made the first move.” A dozen eyes fell on him as he was pulled from his musings. Right; more explanation was required.

“The night we kissed, he uh.” He chuckled at the newly formed memory of his son. “Carla called me after school to let me know she was dropping Christopher off at Abuela’s for a sleepover (which I knew nothing about). But she assured me that she’d take care of everything and make sure he was fine. And she told me Christopher said I needed a night off.” He tilted his head at Buck whose eyes closed with understanding. “And to have fun.” They pair shared a chuckle at the memory of what ‘fun’ they’d gotten up to. “A couple of hours later and…”

“We’re making out on the couch.” Buck tapped his partners ankles as their shared smile echoed the passionate first meeting from all those years ago.

Eddie looked away when the heat in his eyes overtook the heat in his cheeks. “Right.”

Chimney, pointedly ignoring the shameless flirtation between his friends and coworkers, exchanged a look with Hen who shrugged in return. “Well then, I guess we’ll give that pot to Christopher.”

“As his father, I think I should hang on to it.” Eddie had always had a talent for stoicism in the face of adversity, but he’d lost the battle long ago, his eyes alight with amusement.

Hen raised an eyebrow in his direction, knowing full well that she’d already surrendered. “Uh huh.”

In retaliation, Eddie attempted to choose reason instead of charm (the opposite of what was colloquially known as a ‘Buckley Specialty’). “He’ll probably want to put it towards the wedding anyways.”

“Or, we could take him to Disneyland.” Buck bounced forward on his seat, pulling Eddie away from the rest of the world.

“No.” Eddie barely resisted the urge to wag a finger at his fiancé (a word which sent shivers of delight down his spine). “I am not taking you two to Disneyland. I would never see you again.”

Chimney scoffed. “Oh come on, he’s not that bad.”

“Yes, he is.” “Yes, I am.”

The pair locked eyes as they spoke in tandem, more nauseating looks exchanged even as the truck began to back into the station; home at last.

One by one, the firefighters of the 118 hopped out of the ladder truck, already shedding their outer layers in favor of discussing what they might have for lunch, or which sports team won the big game. By design, Buck and Eddie were the last to exit the engine, effectively cutting off one door so they could continue staring at one another.

It wasn’t as though they were constantly mooning over each other – they’d long ago trained out their desire to be surrounded and in love when they were on the clock. It was more the disbelief that such a short amount of time had passed and yet, so much had changed.

_ And yet nothing would be different. _

A person to come home to, a person to worry about and have them worry in return, a home filled with love, waking up every day next to someone knowing they were a sure thing. A forever thing. None of that would ever change.

Chimney clapped Buck’s shoulder, shaking his head as he turned to exit out the far door of the truck. “You two are perfect for each other.”

Buck smiled at Eddie, his partner in all things, and felt the same love echoed in his eyes.

“We are, aren’t we.”


End file.
